XForce Horizons
by LycoX
Summary: Chapter 12 is up. Dani is made an offer. An old friend and The Hulk make an appearance!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective companies and or creators. I own nothing except for Crimson Warrior and the Hierachy Monarch Society. I'd also like to personally thank L1701E and Red Witch for allowing me to use their respective characters and universe. This is also set 15 years into the future. You may wonder about some things, but I will explain it in another story that comes before this one.

* * *

It was around evening when a jet known as the Blackbird had arrived back in its hanger. The occupants inside were returning home after a mission in the Midwestern area of the U.S.A. The occupants were known as X-Force, led by the Kentucky Southerner known as Sam "Cannonball" Guthrie. One of the original New Mutants brought in by Xavier years ago. He had been chosen to lead the team after he had shown leadership material. His hair had been recently trimmed to look more Military styled and he had filled out rather nicely. He also wore a red suit with an X in the middle. His team became quickly known for its tactics and the force that was sometimes used during a battle with an enemy. As the Blackbird's door opened and a ramp descended, Sam and Jamie "Multiple Man" Madrox were the first two to step out of the jet and descend. Jamie was another of the first New Mutant Squad and for a long time was left out of a lot of the training missions and the actual missions. He had long hair and a slim body, he also wore a black trench coat with X's on both arms. He usually wore black clothing under it and had a small x on his belt. When he had finally proven that he could pull his own weight in the training, he was allowed to train with the others and join them in missions and in fact was one of the first to be chosen for the X-Force team. Soon others came down the ramp, some with expressions of grief, others with shame, and another had an expression of indifference to the events that had transpired.

He was simply known as the "Crimson Warrior" and when he first arrived, he had let it be known he would not be a part of any of their little buddy groups. His head was bald and he wore clothes that were of a Monk origin and on the back of his shirt, he had a giant X on it. His eyes were a bright green and he had a skinny figure. He mostly kept to himself and was one of the few that actually loved to train in the Danger Room. "If you don't need me, I'll be in the D.R." He said in an indifferent tone, one that many residents of the Institute had gotten used too. Although members of the X-Force team were considerably pissed with him at the moment.

Sam Glared at Crimson and stepped in front of him to stop him from leaving. "Ah'm afraid ya won't be doin' that today Crimson." Sam said with an air of authority and a little bit of coldness.

Every member of the team looked at the two in silence. The Cheyenne Mutant, Danielle "Mirage" Moonstar was glaring directly at the Crimson Warrior. She had been nearly killed because of his actions of indifference and the fact that because of him, the man she loved had been taken prisoner by their enemy. She was also another member of the original New Mutant squad and as since a young child, continued to keep her hair in a Ponytail. For her costume, she wore a blue jacket with an X in front of it and under the jacket she usually wore black shirts. She was also in black and red spandex pants that had half of it covered by her Indian Heritage boots. "You may be team leader of us, but you can't stop me from goin' to the D.R." Crimson said in a tone that meant business and would usually make people back off, but with Sam it didn't work.

"Ya went too far this time Crimson, and ya will have tah pay tha consequences for ya actions." As Sam said this, a man arrived behind the Crimson Warrior. To the residents of the Institute, he was known as Lucas Bishop, a time tossed mutant cop. Ever since he had came, he had always continued to wear his blue and gold costume with an X symbol on his waist. He also had the letter M etched into his face.

"I see that Crimson's actions have yet again angered those around him." Several other members of X-Force only snorted at Bishop's comment and soon walked out. The others soon followed, save Sam, Jamie, Dani, Crimson, and Bishop.

"Well.. might as well see Ol' Baldy and get it over with." Crimson finally said in the same indifferent tone of voice as before.

They acknowledged his words and escorted him to Xavier's study room, Bishop walked behind the small group to keep a better eye on Crimson. Back in his own time line, he had had heard stories of a mutant with the name Crimson Warrior, only in most of those stories he had become a prophet of Apocalypse, and he hoped that they were false, as he didn't want to see if it was really true. Even though his own time line never dealt with Apocalypse in his era, he still would rather not have to deal with anything from that creature so soon. He sometimes still felt out of place in this era, as in his own time, the group called the Misfits did not exist in any form, even though the mutants that made up that group were alive and well, he only thought of it as a time flux for his actions of changing the past. As he continued to dwell in his thoughts, he was suddenly brought back into reality when Sam made a slight coughing noise to get his attention. "Huh? Something going on?" Bishop asked confusedly.

Sam only grinned at the man. "Yeah, we're at the Professor's Study." He then knocked on Xavier's door, not noticing that Bishop had a weird look on his face as he was silently cursing himself. _Come in everyone. _Came the telepathic voice of their mentor and they did as told.

As they came in, the room was bright with light, and as usual, there was a book on the Professor's desk that he had must have been reading when they had interrupted him. "I see that young Crimson has caused quite a stir in the fact that Roberto did not return with the others." As he spoke in a calm voice, he continued to look in Crimson's direction and had telepathically told everyone else to leave, Dani had at first refused but a stern reprimand from Xavier got her to do otherwise.

"Now then, Crimson you know why you are here do you not?" Xavier decided to ask that first, mostly cause he wanted to hear what the young mutant had to say for himself.

"Yeah.. cause I didn't do my part and Moonstar's little beau got caught." He shrugged his shoulders as he looked around.

His answer for Xavier was a little unsettling and he felt that even Logan's tough training wouldn't do much for the boy as Crimson already knew how Logan worked. "It is apparent that a change of scenery and lessons in teamwork and attitude is necessary. Even though I do not wish to do it, I feel that sending you to the Slaughterhouse may be what is needed."

The boy shrugged his shoulders and started to head towards the door. "Are ya done with me?" He asked not caring what the answer might be.

Xavier only sighed and nodded his head, knowing that there wasn't much he could do at the moment. He then grabbed his phone and began to dial in the number to the Pit, home of the Joes and their mutant team known as the Misfits.

**Meanwhile...**

Danielle Moonstar and the rest of X-Force were in the Living room arguing about returning to their last mission and going on a rescue mission to rescue Roberto "Sunspot" DeCosta from the Hierachy Monarch Society. "Ya fully know well enough that we need tha Professor's approval before we do somethin' like that Dani." Sam told her while trying to make his tone of voice sound reasonable.

"I'm sorry, but if we don't do something soon, I fear he might not be alive for much longer." Came a bitter and sad voice from that of Dani Moonstar.

"If and once we do have the Professor's permission, I will use my teleporting ability to take us there Dani, I promise." Clarice "Blink" Ferguson told her soothingly while placing a hand on her shoulder. Clarice was another new recruit of X-Force. Her skin was pink and she had weird markings on her forehead and she wore a green like dress as her uniform. She had been rescued by a combined force of X-Force and the Misfits when Cobra had taken young mutants prisoner and was going to do more experiments, but luckily they were all saved before that could get underway. She was roughly around the age of 17.

Dani looked at her with a look of doubt and then looked down at the floor and began to allow the tears to come. The others could only comfort her, as they knew that nothing would really help her until DeCosta was rescued and brought home safe and sound. As this went on, Scott "Cyclops" Summers came into the room, knowing what could be going on. He was clad in a black and gold uniform, the gold areas consisted of a belt like structure that surrounded his chest along with a small pocket and it was one that he had gotten years ago after he had left the Institute after getting really fed up with the way things were going whenever the Misfits had come over and how one of the Starr's would always cause his girlfriend Jean Grey to act like a groupie. He was also responsible for the creation of X-Force. During a mission when the X-Men and its gathered allies were under severe fire by Magneto and his Acolytes, as well as their then ally the Hierachy Monarch Society. He and his team and came in the nick of time to save them. He quickly took note of the situation that was going on and sighed inwardly at the sight, knowing just how Dani felt. During when he had been gone, he had learned to loosen up better and his body had gained more of a build. "Oh.. hi Scott." Sam said as he saw the former X-Force leader as he came in.

Scott smiled and nodded at him and he was glad that he had chosen Sam to lead the team. "I felt that you all should know that the Misfits along with the Joes are coming to pick up Crimson and are taking him to the Slaughterhouse." The others nodded in understatement, only Dani did not as she let out a small snort and continued to cry her heart out.

"I've also sent Logan and Rina to scout out where you last were, to find any clues, so with some time and a little luck, we should know something soon." Sam nodded in approval and sighed, wishing that there was something he could do.

_The Hiearchy Monarch's have been a thorn in our side's for so long.. and now for this to happen.. I shudder to think what they may do to Roberto. _Scott silently thought to himself as he looked on at the depressed group in front of him.

* * *

An interesting starting point don't ya think? What'll happen next? Stay tuned to find out! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Respective characters belong to Marvel and Red Witch.**

**

* * *

**

**X-Force Horizons**

**Chapter 2**

**Moments of Mutant Lives**

It had been two days since Roberto's capture and Logan and Rina had been unsuccessful in trying to get a scent and any possible leads. To say they were upset, was an understatement. Not even Xavier, the Joes, or S.H.I.E.L.D. Had been able to turn up anything. And the only clue that they had was from Destiny, who had told them of a recent prediction of a coming darkness that was to come and and with it, a powerful warrior of the Sun. Dani had decided to remain in her room, stating quite clearly that she was not going to come out until they found Roberto. Kitty had taken it upon herself to deliver food that was made by Storm, she sighed irritably because even after 15 years, she still wasn't allowed to cook unless supervised. She still kept her hair long, and as she grew older, she eventually grew out of her valley-girl accent. She also had finally managed to choose between Lance and Piotr, with Piotr being the one who she chose. And for many, it was a happy moment for most of them, as the triangle was finally over.

As she passed through the halls on her way to Dani's room, she came across a group photograph, one that had every member of the X-Men, New Mutants, X-Force, and Misfits along with their handlers the Joes. It had been taken 3 years ago, shortly before Lance had left to go on a Spiritual Journey as Spirit had put it. She sighed sadly and went about going to Dani's room. _I wonder where you are now Lance? _She thought as she came to Dani's door.

She knocked before coming in, knowing it was the more wise thing to do. "Hey Dani, I have some food here with me if your hungry." Kitty said in a polite voice.

She waited a few minutes before knocking again. "Dani? Come on please... I know you're in there." All she got was a muffled reply that sounded like 'Not hungry'.

Kitty sighed sadly and quietly left, knowing that any further attempts may not be a very good thing. As she made her way back down stairs, she noticed that the two of the Misfits, Lina 'Dragonfly' Chakram and Fred J. Dukes 'The Blob' were in the living room. Lina had grown considerably over the years, and after a very long time of studying to become a medic, she had finally been able to achieve that dream. Along with Freddy finally proposing to her and the wedding being merely two months away. Freddy had gained a secondary mutation, one that allowed him to change the weight and shape of his form, but had wisely preferred to stay like he always did, and Lina certainly had no problem with it. Freddy, under the guidance of both Roadblock and PsycheOut, had managed to gain a degree in both Culinary arts and Guidance Counseling. And so far, he had managed to pull off wonders both in the food making world and in the world of counseling. As Kitty came up to them, she couldn't help but wonder what they were doing here. "Hey guys, whats up?" She asked.

The couple looked at her with smiles. "We thought we'd drop by and see what's goin' on." Freddy replied.

"Well... okay then, I'll just be going to the kitchen now." Kitty replied, only still wondering what they were really up too.

As she made her way to the kitchen, Lina looked upwards into Fred's eyes. "Think we should tell her the news about Lance?" She asked with a smirk.

Fred thought about it for a few minutes before hugging her. "Nah... she'll be findin' out soon enough." He said with a snicker and kissed her.

* * *

What am I planning now? Even I have no idea! And stay tuned! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Crimson, all other characters belong to their respective owners. And this is a variation of Red Witch's Misfit-verse, only 15 years in the future.

**X-Force Horizons**

**Chapter 3**

**A Crimson Thing**

As daylight came, one would notice a lone boy was running laps around the Slaughterhouse base with weights on his ankles. He had been sent there after failing on his part to keep a fellow teammate from being captured. Not that he could care any less. He was also there in the hopes that his attitude would change, but so far, that and the teamwork exercises were failing. _Fools, they think I really care about them? That I should show **THEM **respect? **HAH! **They should be the ones showing **ME **the proper respect. _ Was the thought he was having, as he often did.

_Yes. Such a pity that the fools do not show their superior the respect you so rightfully deserve my friend. _Came a voice that had often spoke to Crimson since he was a young boy. The voice had been a source of comfort to him for so long. There was of course a time when it left him, and he was lost with out it until it came back saying that he was merely doing important tasks, and Crimson accepted that.

_Yes. As always my master, your words bring comfort to me. _He said in his head and a smile was on his face.

As he made his last lap, he took a minute to briefly look into the sky and noticed a faint glimmer, but shrugged it off and finished his last lap. When he was done, he made his way inside and headed towards the cafeteria to satisfy his hunger. _These human fools have no fear of you and it sickens me. Even though they are more like service providers when they create delicious food items. _The voice hissed in an awkward disgusted and appreciative like tone.

Crimson smiled inwardly and said nothing. He quickly found what he wanted to eat and found a place to sit down at. _My young friend, you have the power to wipe out these imbeciles, so why not use it? _

_Because Master, I am simply storing up energy for my power to grow, as I have told you before. And besides... what am I? A kill a soldier provider? _Crimson replied in a near annoyed and sarcastic tone. He knew his Master wanted what was bet for him but sometimes it annoyed him.

_My apologies, my young Prophet. I only have your best interests at heart. _Came a tone that sounded near sincere from the voice and Crimson relaxed.

_I must go now, but expect a visitor my young Prophet. _And with that, the voice left before Crimson could ask who exactly it was that was coming.

_Oh well... I'll just enjoy myself until then. _He thought and went back to eating.

As he ate, klaxons sounded, indicating that an attack was being made on the Slaughterhouse Base, Crimson shrugged his shoulders and kept eating. All around him was activity from the Renegades and Green Shirt Troops assigned there. A Green Shirt noticed Crimson setting at his table not doing anything but eating and he walked up to him. "Hey kid, what are you doing? Why aren't you helpin' to get prepared for for whatever is happenin'?" He asked, wondering why Crimson wasn't doing anything.

Crimson looked at him. "Because, I don't give a damn about you flat scans." Came his cold sneering reply.

The soldier was about to reply when a loud resounding boom was heard. This was all Crimson needed and quietly and quickly snuck up behind the soldier. As he grew closer, his right arm transformed into a sharp blade with electricity circling around it. A smile formed on his face and with a fluid motion, he struck the soldier from behind. As blood came up into his mouth, all the soldier could do was look down at the electrified blade and soon the electricity was taking effect. Crimson only laughed and after a few minutes, he retracted the blade and the soldier fell to the ground, a charred heap. He looked at his arm blade, covered in blood and began to laugh insanely and as it changed back into its normal shape, the blood dripped more and the concentrated electricity surged throughout his body. Another explosion brought him to his senses and he decided to run throughout the building. As he went through the building, he saw dead and mutilated bodies and as he neared the entrance, he saw the body of the man that ran the base. Sergeant Slaughter.

The smoke was getting worse, but Crimson didn't let it bother him. And when he took a closer look at Slaughter, he noticed a look of surprise and fear on the man's face and he chuckled. _Got what was comin' to you flat scan. _He smirked inwardly and went onwards.

As he neared the entrance, the wall next to him exploded and it knocked him to the floor, disgruntled and a little bit annoyed he growled and started to get up. As he managed to get to one knee, he heard the sound of crunching and he noticed it was coming from the smoke and he wondered if it was the one responsible or someone that had managed to get lucky and live. The explosion had managed to take it out of him a bit, and all he could manage to do was stay on one knee, using his power was also a factor in it as well. _Damn... using my power is comin' back to bite me in the arse. _He thought annoyed.

"Young Crimson, I have come for thee.. as the Master wishes it." Came a monotone like voice from the smoke and it made Crimson wonder who he was and how exactly he knew his name.

"First off, bud.. how do you know my name? And why should I care about this 'Master' of yours?" Crimson asked in a serious get down to business tone.

He heard chuckling and more crunching and soon, he could make out the body of what looked to be a man in armor. And as the man came into the light, Crimson's eyes went wide at the sight of the man. It was none other then the team mate he had allowed to get captured, it was Roberto 'Sunspot' DeCosta. "But how? I thought that you'd be dead by now!" He asked in complete shock and confusion.

Sunspot smirked at him and extended a hand. "My Master, the one you have been communicating with since a young child is responsible for my being here, and he shall make it all clear when we return to him." Came that same monotone voice, unlike Roberto's.

Crimson looked at him suspiciously and wondered if he was only pulling his leg and yet at the same time, he could feel that he was being truthful. _But.. this doesn't make sense... what happened to him? And why do I really care? _He asked himself in a confused state of mind.

"Come Prophet, our Lord and Savior awaits us!" Sunspot cried out in a cheerful but monotone voice. "And as for my human name and codename, I no longer use those... you may call me.. **_FAMINE_**!"

He roared out the last part in a jubilant and yet dark tone. And Crimson finally accepted his hand and secretly wondered if he had just finally sealed his fate. Famine helped Crimson to his feet and put his hands on his shoulders. "Prophet, our time is now coming! Our Master helped me and he can surely help you as he has done since you were but a boy! Now come and let us return!" A smile came to Crimson's face and he shook his head in a symbolic manner, and if anyone had still been alive, to them it would seem as he had joined with the Devil himself.

_I was once known as Luke Odorce, but no longer am I that weak boy, I am the Crimson Warrior! _He shouted in his head and before he knew it, he was no longer at the destroyed base but in front of a large gray-blue like man.

"**_Welcome my Prophet! No longer must you wonder about what I may look like as now, you see me as I truly am. I am En Sabah Nur, but to our enemies I am APOCALYPSE! _**A cold smile was on the Mutant's face and Crimson or now known as the Prophet, only smiled as well. Happy that he was at his proper place and at his Master's side at long last.

_May... our enemies come to fear us and respect us as their masters! _He thought and his smile grew larger.

Wellp.. hoped you guys liked this shocker! And stay tuned!


	4. Chapter 4

**X-Force Horizons**

**Chapter 4**

**Becoming The Prophet**

I own nothing except for Crimson. Everything else belongs to their respective owners.

* * *

An hour after he had arrived in the home of Apocalypse, Luke or Crimson as he was better known as was strapped to a table and being prepared to go through a change that would turn him into his true self. As he laid there waiting, he started to think back on past events and he was unsure as to why he was doing it and disliked it a lot. _I am better then this, and yet these blasted memories keep coming to me, hopefully my Master will change that._ Crimson thought and a memory from when he lived with his father came and he growled angrily.

Flashback

"Boy, wake up! Boy! I said wake yuir butt up and get ready fer school!" Came a gruff voice from the other side of Luke's bedroom door.

Luke grumbled in his sleep and after a few more minutes, finally got up and began to get ready. Luke hated school, mainly because he was a bit of a laughing stock in the eyes of many of the students there and was usually blamed for something that he had nothing to do with. He was happy that he was in his final year of school and that mostly alone was what kept him there, that and the only three friends he had. As he finished getting ready for school, he headed towards the door and started to feel a tingling sensation throughout his body, as well as some pain in his arms and hands. _It's happening again, I wonder if the voice will be in my head again? It hurts... but I am above it, I must be..._ Were his thoughts as he stepped into the hallway.

"About time boy, now get yer butt outta here and ter school." The fat bearded man growled out. It was obvious he had no love for the boy and Luke could care less, cause as far as he was concerned, the man could go to Hell. His father bein' a drunk didn't help much either.

_One of these days old man... one of these days..._ Luke thought and walked to the front door and stepped out.

End Flashback

Crimson growled at the memory, there was also a smile on his face, mostly cause later on at his house durin' that night his powers emerged. As he waited, he heard a door opening and a pale man with red eyes came in. "Ah.. young Crimson... ready to be advanced?" His voice sounded electronical and with a nod from Crim, he smiled and got to work.

The door opened again and Apocalypse came in. He smiled at the sight of Crimson as he was lowered into a chamber that would truly make him into what he should be. As well as becoming completely submissive or well a slave to the ancient Mutant. He had only pretended to care for the boy so that he could gain his trust, as he knew what kind of mutant the boy was and could be. That and he had a role to play as a very important person in Apocalypse's plan to bring about his New Age of a mutant controlled world of where only the strong survived.

As Luke awaited for his evolution another memory was coming back, and he was growing annoyed once more with it. For him, the memories just represented what his former human side and he would be forever joyful when he no longer had them. As he felt the machines begin their work he slowly fell into a slumber, as it was often done for the person who was about to become a servant of Apocalypse. Mostly so that they wouldn't feel the pain.

Flashback

It was evening as Luke had finally arrived home after hanging out with his friends, he had a feeling that the old man was going to be on his case again, drunk or not. As he passed through the house, he heard the T.V.'s volume up at a rather loud level. As was the way it usually was in the household. Normally he stayed out longer but with the pain and tingling sensations he was having, he had decided to come home. As Luke went to the kitchen, he heard a loud snort sound and he figured that the old man knew he was home, but he did nothing and just got himself something to eat and started to head towards his room. As he sat on his bed eating, he again started wondering about what life would be like if it was his mom who was still alive and not his old man. _I suppose I'll never know, these thoughts always pass through my mind... why was I to never know a mother's love? _He thought sadly as he sighed depressingly.

He started feeling the tingling again, only it was more powerful and soon he had fallen off the bed, due to the pain it was actually giving him. As he came to his knees, he grunted in pain and the light in the room started to flicker and he was afraid of what was happening, he also noticed it was happening to the other electronics in his room. He cried out in pain as his back arched and threw his head back, and with an almost howl like roar, electricity surged around his body and struck at different things. _What's happening to me?_ Luke thought fearfully and after a few more minutes of the display he fell to the floor, tired and spent of all his energy. _Am I a mutant? The old man will kill me... but I have this power... no... that's wrong... or is it?_ Those thoughts scared him and he soon registered a loud banging sound on his door. "What the hell are ya doin' in there boy?" Came the gruff voice and Luke gulped.

"N-nothing... dad... no w-w-worries..." He knew it wouldn't hold much and he tried to think of how to get himself out of this situation. But fate obviously had other plans and his father managed to unlock his door from the other side. _Oh hell..._ Was the worried thought now passing through his mind.

"I said what the hell was you doin'?" He asked gruffly, and he took a few minutes to look around and noticed some things that looked like it had been cooked. "Mutie scum, that's what you are boy.. but I bet I can beat it out of ya."

Luke tried to move away from him as he began to take off his belt, tears were coming down his face and he knew that his fate was sealed. _No... I am superior to him, as I should have always been... please... help me... _He didn't know who exactly that last thought went out too but he was willing to try anything.

As the belt made its decent, Luke noticed the electricity was forming again, and the old man had failed to notice it due to blind rage. And in what Luke hoped would be his defense he grabbed the belt with a sudden renewal of energy and knew instantly then that he shouldn't have done it. As the electricity passed from him and through the belt to the old man. He shook violently and no sound could be heard. And after a few minutes of agonizing pain, he crumpled to the floor, charred and black. Luke could only look on in fear and wonderment, as well as confusion as to what he just did. _Dear God... I just killed him... and yet strangely I don't really feel any remorse, only a sense of superority at killing the old man. _He started to laugh and as he did, the electricity surged again and there were tears, but there were tears of joy, as he no longer had to deal with his father.

As he tried to get up, he was wobbly and yet still laughing and left his room and made his way to the front door and away from the place of where his humanity left. _FREEDOM!_ He thought joyfully, and as he made his way down the block, he went through an alley where he fell to the cold hard ground in a deep slumber, and yet with a smile on his face. As he was now free of his humanity and of his old man.

End Flashback

The pale man, otherwise known as Mr. Sinister to his enemies and allies, noticed that the boy's brainwaves were spiking and could only think that he was dreaming. He made the last minute adjustments and looked at his lord and master, Apocalypse. "He is almost ready, Lord Apocalypse." He said in his electronic like voice. Apocalypse nodded in satisfaction at the pale man's words.

Close to three hours soon passed and the chamber arose from where it had been previously, and white smoke came from around it and Apocalypse and his loyal servant Sinister stepped up too it. Apocalypse had a smile on his face, but it was one of an evil happiness and Sinister had only a smirk on his face, as he knew that once again his scientific brain had created yet another marvel. _A shame I can't study this marvelous specimen. _He thought to himself and went back to paying attention to the chamber.

"At last, the Crimson Warrior is now the Crimson Prophet of Apocalypse!" The ancient mutant cried out in a dark and joyful tone.

A laugh could be heard from inside the chamber and as the doors slide open slowly, white smoke came from inside blocking a clear view of what was inside. Steps could be heard and after a few minutes, they could make out a clear form, only it was more larger then previously before. A smile was on his face and as he walked through the white smoke like mist, he could be then viewed. The changes were noticeable, he was more larger, more muscled, his hair more longer and the armor he had been fitted in earlier, now fit his large frame. His eyes had a cold and dark feel to them, they appeared to be a cross of black and red. "My Lord, at last I am complete and now our enemies will tremble at the mere sight of us, FOR I HAVE SEEN IT TO BE SO!" His first prophetic words had been spoken and Apocalypse's smile grew larger and the Prophet bowed to his lord and master, signifying his allegiance to the ancient mutant.

Elsewhere

Across the globe in the small town of Bayville, Professor Xavier awoke in a sweat and a cold feeling in his heart. "Dear God... please help us all.." He knew something truly evil had happened and he could only hope that his X-Men could defeat it, or else human and mutant be enslaved to a dark future for ever more...

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed and this is LycoX signing out! Also... this may be the last you'll all hear from me for awhile, as I may be losin' the net due to some problems we are having with the connection. But fear not, I will be back! 


	5. Chapter 5

**X-Force Horizons**

**Chapter 5**

**An old friend returns and a challenge**

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the idea of this story. I'd also like to apologize for the delay.

* * *

It had been a week since the Slaughterhouse incident and morale for the X-Men and the Misfits was at an all time low. Danielle still refused to come out of her room and everyone was on high alert and doing some hardcore training. But for those that lived at the Joe Base, the loss of the good men and women at the Slaughterhouse hurt the most for them. After all they were like family to them. Many of them had made a personal vow to torture the person or persons responsible. Which would most likely make the ones responsible beg for death. Todd was in the Dojo doing his usual afternoon training, of course he was distracted with his thoughts to really care about the training at the moment. _Why did it have to be them? They didn't deserve to be slaughtered like that! _He thought to himself as he laid a powerful roundhouse into a practice dummy which snapped in half. "Aw man yo, I gotta watch my strength like that." He muttered to himself and went about cleaning the mess up.

"I see that 'Toad The Mighty Ninja' has improved since I've been gone." A voice spoke out aloud followed with a chuckle.

Todd knew that voice and as he turned around, his eyes widened in surprise. "Yo Lance! Good to see you man!" He yelled and rushed Lance and got him into a hug.

"Urk... can't breathe.." Gasped Lance, followed by a giggle. Lance looked in the direction of the giggle and gave her a mock glare, in return she stuck her tongue at him.

Todd realized he needed to let go of Lance. "Oh man yo, sorry about that." He replied sheepishly. He then noticed the girl that was near Lance. "Uh Lance man, who is that yo?"

Lance grinned and gestured for the girl to come into the light so that Todd could see her better. "This my little friend is Vicky, and my Fiance." Todd's eyes widened yet again in surprise and shock.

"Oh man yo, you're gone for a few years and yet you manage to get more then a shirt!" Todd said aloud while still in slight shock over the new information.

Vicky giggled at his response. "Well.. it sort of happens when you tend to fall from out of nowhere and land on someone." She giggled yet again, making Todd wonder what exactly she meant.

"We'll give you and the others the whole story when we get settled in." Lance put in quickly. The traveling he did for the past few years really did some wonders for him and Vicky was one of those wonders. Course he was never able to get rid of the Coyote.

Todd was excited by this and hoped he was in for some good stories. While Lance had been gone, Todd had finally learned to keep a hold of his mouth and not say things he wasn't supposed too. Like Psyche-Out said, maturity in that area came a bit late and yet most were still grateful for it. "Would the Toad please come to the War Room, there is something there that you should see." Came General Hawk's voice from the intercoms. Todd wondered what they wanted and started out in that direction.

"Oh yeah and Vicky, welcome to the family." Todd chuckled and walked off. She smiled and wondered if they should go along as well.

Lance looked in that direction and then at her. Without having to say anything, they began to head in that direction. _I hope its nothing too serious. _Vicky thought and boy would she be proved wrong.

**Joe War Room**

The feeling they felt when they arrived was best to be said was tense. News stations were tuned into a scene only described as chaos. And reporters were giving live updates. Vicky gasped at the sight, while Todd and Lance's facial expressions turned into frowns. "W-what happened there?" Vicky managed to get out.

"No one knows right now unfortunately." A Joe known as Beach Head said somberly. No matter how much death and destruction one saw, it still would have an effect on someone.

If the situation hadn't been so bad, they would have welcomed Lance back and questioned him about the woman he was with. But that would have to wait until a better time was presented. As everyone turned their attention to the screens, Todd began to have an odd feeling from inside of him. It felt like an icy dagger of dread. But then, one by one news crews were cut off until there was only one left. "This scene can only be described as chaotic, as no one seems to be alive in this burning inferno." As the reporter was about to say more, he suddenly disappeared, only to be replaced by the sight of someone that made Todd's blood run cold.

"Hello you pathetic apes. I am Virus, The Messiah and Voice of the Machines. What you see here is my doing. And sending anyone here besides the one I want, will result in a very explosive death." There was sadistic glee evident in his voice. Todd stood still as he waited to find out what Virus wanted, Althea stood next to him and was appalled by the mutant's actions.

Virus looked into the camera and his eyes held a sadistic, cold cruel look in them. His hair was long, and wore a suit that seemed to be very advanced. It held items that looked like they might be weapons, but one would never know until he gave them a personal demonstration. "I am calling out the Misfit known as Todd 'Toad' Tolensky. Its time we settled our little war, and when I am done with you. Althea will be mine once more and you will be a thing of the past for her and **YOU WILL BE A STAIN UPON MY BOOT!" **He laughed maniacally and everyone in the Room blanched.

"Meet me here upon this wasteland and we will finish this once and for all." He then destroyed the camera. Everyone turned to Todd, some with fear in their eyes.

"Toddles, you don't have to do this, let everyone help you with this." She pleaded to her lover, but knew that it most likely fell upon death ears.

Todd looked at Althea, the look in her eyes was begging him not to go but he knew he had to do this on his own. "As much as I like to think otherwise, Virus is right and it is time we settled this. Otherwise he will never stop and we can never have peace." With those wise words, he walked out of the room and headed to Misfit Manor to prepare. Leaving a softly sobbing Althea in the arms of Cover Girl.

Pietro being the immature person that he was, decided to add his own two cents in. "Oh yes, the world is doomed." Xi looked at him and before Pietro could move, hit him on the back side of his head.

"Thanks Xi." Wanda said with a smile. "No problem."

While this got a small laugh from everyone, Shipwreck was unusually silent through it all. As he had been silently praying that Todd would come through this. _Todd son, please make it through this, I don't think Althea could live with out you. _He thought sullenly.

* * *

Well there it is folks! Lance is back and just in time to see Todd off for what may be his final battle! Read and review! 


	6. Chapter 6

**X-Force Horizons**

**Chapter 6**

**Toad's Battle**

**Part 1 **

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Althea belongs to Red Witch, Toad belongs to Marvel, and Virus belongs to L1701E. Talking to Australian lady friends can do wonders for your writing. And I do however own a white bandanna with Japanese symbols.

* * *

As Todd entered his and Althea's room to gather what he would need to face Virus, his mind wondered to events passed. Some were good, and some were bad. Virus had been a thorn in their sides since they came across him, and in the back of Todd's mind he knew that he and the Virus would have to some day face off. The first thing he grabbed was a gift given to Todd by Althea a long time ago, a black bandanna with gold writing on it. He tied it around his head with the lettering facing to his enemy, it would also serve as a reminder for the young man to make it out okay and alive. His eyes came upon a gift given to him by the Ninja Clan he was honorably made a member of. It was a specially made dark green ninja suit with their clan symbol as well as two images of a dragon and a frog. He knew why the frog was on it, its just he was still clueless as to why a dragon was put on it. 

Quickly putting the clothes on, he strapped on the military issue boots and grabbed his Adamantium made staff. Given to him as a gift a few years ago after he had lost his first one in a battle with Virus. It was designed with his and Althea's interests, his being related to lillypads and her's being waves. In contrast, the coloring was a mix of green and blue. The staff was also fully flexible, after Forge had found a way to make Adamantium bendable and flexible. With everything all set, he headed out towards the Rec. Room to see everyone before he left. And after looking Althea straight in the eye, despite the fear he saw in her eyes he gave a final nod to her and everyone else and teleported to the coordinates given by way of a satellite. Once he arrived, he saw in morbid horror the destruction that Virus had caused first hand. He had wanted to puke but forced it back, he would let it happen after this fight.. that is if he was still alive to do so. He would fight to honor and avenge the destroyed lives that was needlessly and unmercifully done by Virus. "Heh heh.. I see you've finally come my little froggy mate." Todd turned around with anger burning in his eyes. He noticed that Virus was wearing a black costume with green glowing lines all down it. And that his eyes was covered by high tech looking goggles. Also on his suit was various belts that held many of his gadgets.

"Don't you even dare call me your 'mate' Virus." Toad replied in an outraged tone of voice.

His outburst did little to phase Vincent and he walked up to Toad and stared him straight in the eye. "Ya gonna die and Althea will be mine again." He spoke it with conviction and you could see in his eyes that his sanity had long since deserted him.

"I don't think so yo." Toad replied and using his hard learned skills, he threw the first punch and the fight was on.

As Virus staggered back, he glared at Toad and lunged after him but missed as Toad only stepped aside with quick grace. However, what Toad didn't know was that Virus was hoping for this as he knew it would temporarily leave the frog like mutant open to attack and quickly turned around and using a long piece of wiring that was on his shoulder, threw it towards Toad's legs and tried to tie him up. Fortunately for Todd, only one leg got wrapped up, but unfortunately it left him to stumble a lot and he was forced to fall down. Virus laughed at the sight and started to walk towards him, but Toad's purple slime spit made him step back as it hit the ground. "Ya gettin' to be smart about this yo." Toad quipped and went to quickly untie the wiring.

"Ah shut it you bloody wanker!" Virus retorted and went to strike him but was blocked.

Toad then went to strike him in the stomach causing Virus to double over. "Shut what exactly yo?" Todd knew that by angering his opponent that they would be less able to think rationally.

The young frog like mutant was caught by surprise as Virus speared him after he had recovered. A loud grunt came from Toad as he tried to kick Virus off of him, but the Techno Geek just wouldn't let go. Grabbing his opponent's head, he decided to head butt him, knowing that it would only give him a large headache. Despite that one draw back it worked like a charm and Virus rolled off of him. As dizzy as he felt, Toad fought to stand up and as he fully stood up to his full height and panting a bit fast, Virus was getting to one knee. Toad grinned evilly and ran at him and gave him a low clothes liner. Virus fell on his back hard with a scream. "D-damn you.." He muttered as he fought to catch his breath as Toad stood where he was and watched the scene with a small smile. "Good thing I learned a few wrestling moves huh?" He quipped good naturedly.

Todd then realized that the news cameras that Virus had used before were still in use and he figured that their fight was being recorded. And being the goofball that he was, he went over to one and waved. "Hi guys!"

This would turn out to be a bad move as Virus tackled him from behind. "Its gonna be one hell of a time to kill you on national T.V. Mate!" And acted like saying it was a perfectly normal thing.

"You seriously need help yo." Came a muffled reply from Toad as he started to get up.

Virus said nothing as he brought out his own specially made staff. He thought he would let Toad stand up before striking, as he felt like doing some staff fighting. He would soon get his wish however as Toad turned towards him and drew out his own staff. And the two proceeded to come at one another, staffs clashing loudly as the two locked eyes on to one another and not budging from their spots. Virus, being the sneaky little guy he is, kneed Toad in the stomach and quickly tried to strike him with his staff but was blocked in time. "Gonna have to try harder then that yo." Toad said with determination that only served to fuel Virus' rage.

"Gonna freakin' kill ya!" Virus bellowed and pulled out a grenade from one his pockets and took out the pin and threw it at Toad.

Toad managed to dodge in time, but the explosion left a ringing noise in his ears. Virus swore loudly and Toad made an attempt to clean his ear out to hear him. "WHAT?" He yelled, knowing it would only infuriate Virus more.

**Back at the Joe Base**

Everyone was glued to the battle on the screen, some where cheering, while others were being silent as the battle waged on. Althea had her fingers crossed together silently praying that her beloved Toddles would survive this. She was also in tears. It did help somewhat that her father had his arm around her to keep her from completely falling apart. Pietro had regained consciousness and was watching the fight along with everyone else. Although he had been dying to put out a remark about the fight but knew better as it would bring him pain. Next to him was Roadblock, who had been repeating his 'Toad's gotta make it' mantra over and over again. No longer able to resist temptation, Pietro spoke. "Roadblock, since when did you repeat and not rhyme?" Roadblock's answer was to give him a very cold glare that sent a shiver down the Mutant Speedster's spine.

Claudius being next to Pietro, smacked him upside the head. "OW! CLAUDIE!" Pietro girlishly screamed out. Claudius only shrugged his shoulders. "Thanks Claudius." Roadblock said with a smile. "No problem." The seal like mutant replied.

"NO PROBLEM? THERE IS A BIG FREAKIN' PROBLEM HERE!" Pietro yelled out in his girlishly high pitched voice. Both Claudius and Roadblock glared at him. "Shutting up now." The speedster replied meekly.

* * *

Tune in next time folks as the battle continues on, I know its been awhile but I'm here. And the action couldn't just be on one chapter. Plus I kind of thought a funny moment was needed at the end of this chapter. Well until next time folks! 


	7. Chapter 7

**X-Force Horizons**

**Chapter 7**

**Toad's Battle**

**Part 2**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Everyone belongs to their respective creators. I am so sorry it took me this long to get this up, not feeling the urge to write and getting grounded really held me back.

* * *

As Virus and Toad took defensive positions, they started into one another's eyes. The ringing in Toad's ear had finally left after a few minutes. Toad could see intense hatred in the other mutant's eyes as well as a gleam of madness. Knowing that Virus was capable of anything and was a bit saddened by it that the inventive mutant had let himself fall into it. "Despite everything you put us through Virus, I am sorry that you never got help."

Virus sneered at the frog like mutant's words. "What ye should be sorry for is TAKING MY GIRL!" And launched an attack at Toad.

The attack left Toad unprepared and was given a direct hit in his gut and grunted loudly. Virus seeing that he was doubled over, elbowed him on the back causing Toad to fall to his knees. Seeing the mutant on his knees, he smirked thinking that he may had have finally gotten the final blow on the mutant. Toad's sudden strike to his knee caught him completely surprise and he staggered back while almost falling to one knee. Toad stood up and looked Virus in the eyes and began to walk towards him. He was determined, even though the blows he had gotten was making him breathe heavily he ignored it. Virus growled and came at Toad, and the two instantly began to trade blows and it was soon obvious that Toad was a better fighter then Virus due to his training with the Joe Ninjas. "You'd do a lot better if you had done more training yo." Toad put in when he was able to get the chance.

Virus sneered at him. The two stopping for a time to catch their breaths. "Why should I be the one to fight? When I can build something to fight for me or have those moronic fools that work for Zaratan to do it for me?"

Toad only shook his head and then dodged an attack to his nose and landed a punch to Virus' midsection. Virus doubled over momentarily before head butting Toad, causing the two to fall over. Virus thanked whatever was looking over him as he was the one who was on top and was about to strike Toad in the face when the frog like mutant threw a handful of dirt in his face, making him growl out in frustration and getting off of his body. Toad took advantage of the situation and immediately put Virus into a headlock. "Do you give up? Please say you do man so I can go home to my girl." He asked, seriously hoping that Virus would agree.

"Ha ha ha... fool.. I will never give up, not until I have Althea again!" A bright light came into Toad's vision and was blinded by it.

Escaping the headlock, Virus laughed at the now blinded mutant. "Should have thought to remember I might have a little trick or two up me sleeve boyo." The Tech Mutant gloated and walked towards Toad, while doing so he pulled out a small metal ball that had a timer on it and hurled it at his opponent.

His ears picked up on the whistling the ball was making and deciding on a quick action he moved out of the way hoping he had done right. _Man... doing all that blindfold training with the Blind Master really paid off for me. _He thought to himself a smile.

But what Toad failed to realize that the thrown ball was actually a bomb and was blown forward and face down into the ground. _Ow, that really hurts_. A low groan could be heard from him and it made Virus laugh.

"That's quality entertainment I won't find anywhere else!" His voice was cold and those watching from their televisions shook their heads in anger.

**Apocalypse's hidden base**

Apocalypse, along with the others that were in his service were watching the fight that was taking place in the destroyed town. An eerie smile was on the ancient mutant's face, as if he was planning something. In which he was. "I believe this Virus would make a most welcome addition to my Horsemen, wouldn't you agree Ozymandius and Crimson Prophet?" He asked without even turning around and awaited their answers.

"Yes, my lord. He will make a very welcome addition as I have already seen it." Ozymandius replied while bowing his head.

Prophet stepped forward and spoke. "The Virus' abilities will be made stronger tenfold once we have him, but for now we must wait until this battle is finished with." He then stepped back into his original place.

"As I knew it would be, I have already sent one of my Horsemen to retrieve him, and he knows he must wait till the battle is done." Apocalypse spoke once more with the utmost confidence in his voice, as if he knew nothing could go wrong with his plan.

* * *

Well folks, looks like Apocalypse has plans for old Virus! Stay tuned for the next chapter and its ending as things keep on rocking. And hopefully I won't take so long with getting it out as well. 


	8. Chapter 8

**X-Force Horizons**

**Chapter 8**

**Toad's Battle**

**Part 3**

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the story idea and crimson prophet. Props to Red Witch, RogueFan, and L1701E. And yeah.. sorry about the delay, been a little busy.

* * *

Back on the battlefield Virus was gloating and unknowingly was making a mistake by doing this. Such was the price of arrogance as anyone would tell him if they saw him in person. "Oh victory is so close for me, Althea my love you are close to being with me once again." By now he had been looking up into the sky with a crazed look on his face and his arms thrown up.

When suddenly he was knocked to the ground and could see Toad standing over him. "Funny thing is you should have been hitting me more instead of gloating yo." Virus growled and went to try and trip Toad but the frog like mutant had already moved out of the way.

"Too slow yo." He knew it was wrong to gloat like he had just done but he also knew if he did it, Virus would just get angrier and make more mistakes.

As he had hoped, Virus rose quickly and launched an attack but was blocked and soon the two began to trade blow for blow, some being blocked, others getting through. He could tell that Virus was panting heavily, but he wouldn't let that stop him from doing what he could to finish the fight as quickly as he could. As he used his right arm to block a kick, his watch that allowed him to teleport to other places and could tell him the time to a fault was hit hard and he felt a small shock. "Aww no yo, you broke my watch! You have any idea the horror I'm going to be dealing with from Trinity!?!? Oh wait.. you do have an idea don't ya?" And Todd shuddered at the memory of what they did to him and what he was going to have to deal with.

"DON'T YOU DARE MENTION THAT AGAIN BOYO!! I'M STILL GETTING THERAPY FOR IT!" A brief image flashed in his mind, in it was shown of him being tied down to a chair in nothing but boxers and three of the biggest men he had ever seen in his life were dancing in front of him. And a large banner could be seen with the words 'Courtesy of Trinity, enjoy!' The mere thought of it made Virus start to suck on his thumb but he forced himself to not curl up into a ball.

Toad while watching all of this was laughing until his sides ached and managed to get something out. "Well man, they always thought you were gay!" Course they never actually thought it and it had been Darkstar's idea to begin with.

Howling with rage, Virus charged after Toad but missed his target and caught himself before he could fall. "FOR THE LAST TIME!! I AM NOT GAY!! ALTHEA KNOWS IT BUT SHE JUST DOESN'T REMEMBER CAUSE YOU DID SOMETHING TO HER!!" Toad shook his head sadly and decided to launch an attack.

Now whether Virus forgot or didn't think on it, due to the news cameras he had left on so that the world could watch their battle, the ones watching were laughing loudly and the three large men that Toad had mentioned before had very big smiles on their faces. They had always hoped to see him again but knew if they did he was liable to try and kill them, so sadly they left him alone. But they never gave up hope that they could be with him once again. "BRING HIM HOME TO US TOAD!!" The three shouted and with their combined voices, shook the house.

"I am getting bloody tired of you freak, I think its time we end this so I can take back what is rightfully mine." He had grabbed Toad's fist in one hand and was squeezing very hard, fortunately for Toad he was able to withstand it.

Thinking quickly he made for a kick to the midsection and luck was with him and his hand was free. Pulling out his staff, he unfolded it and set it up in to the proper position and smirked at Virus and with one swing, swung at Virus like he was an oncoming baseball and before he could dodge it was smacked soundly in the jaw and was sent over turning and flying backwards and landed a bit hard onto the ground. "And you ARE OUTTA THERE!" The toad like mutant crowed proudly. "Toad-1, Virus-NOTHING!" And started to imitate crowd applauses.

Growling, Virus struggled to get to his knees and noticed that his own blood had been spilled. Wiping it off he fought to stand up and turned towards Toad. Once more rage could be seen in his facial features as well as some annoyance due to the blood that was coming out of his mouth and spit some of it out. By now and after doing a quick check, he took notice that some of his equipment was either missing or crushed and after his eyes came upon a bomb and he began to smile in a crazed yet scary kind of way and looked towards Toad. Quickly calming himself the way the therapist taught him after sending the old man to a coma he began to laugh and felt that the frog like mutant's time was over with and that the spell he had placed on his beloved Althea would be destroyed and have her back with him once more. He took it off the holder it was on and put up to eye level and Toad noticed this and gulped in alarm and became quickly worried.

"Oh yeah boyo, this.. is just for you mate!" Backing up a little he tore off the pin and launched it in the direction of Todd. "Dad always told me that me ol' kid's baseball pitching would come in handy!"

"Aww hell.." Toad muttered and going to into a position that mimicked a batter's. And swung as soon as the bomb got closer and prayed to God and every other deity out there that it wouldn't explode on him.

As divine intervention seemed to smile down upon Toad, the virus made grenade and the staff connected and the grenade went flying back at Virus. Seeing this Toad breathed out a huge sigh of relief and thanked the makers of the staff for making it big enough to hit things like a grenade. Virus' eyes widened in fear and before he could say anything the grenade exploded before making contact and he was engulfed in a fiery inferno and pain like he had never known before coursed through out him. And for once in his life he cursed himself for making the grenade be able to become harmful to the insides of the intended target. But what surprised everyone was that the flames were an emerald green, obviously to reflect the colors that Virus often wore. But for Toad this would signify an end to whatever innocence he still held after all the years of his life. As he looked around, the cameras that were controlled by Virus fell to the ground and shattered and he was thankful for it as he did not want to be seen by the entire world as tears fell down his face as he had felt he had taken another person's life.

"Toddles!" Althea had suddenly appeared and ran to embrace Todd into her arms and noticed that he had been crying but wisely said nothing and held him. "Ready to go home sweetie?" She whispered and seeing him nod a yes she activated her watch and the both of them went home. Unaware that a new figure had arrived on the scene.

The area that Virus was laying in had areas that were still on fire and Virus himself was beyond recognizable. Faint gasping sounds could be heard coming from him and the figure shook his head at the creature that was once a proud member of the Mutant Race. "Young Vincent, I am the Crimson Prophet and I come to you to give you another chance. You can either serve under my glorious master or die in an agonizing and slow death. The choice is yours." He had gotten to one knee and placed a hand on the burned mutant's forehead. "Help..." Was his raspy reply and anyone that knew the Virus would never ask for help unless he absolutely needed it and this was one of those times.

The Prophet nodded and took himself and the near dead Virus to where his Master lied in wait for the day that he would rule over the Earth. And had anyone been there, they would have seen a very large smile on the face of the Prophet.

* * *

Finally I got it done and over with for this chapter! Stay tuned folks! 


	9. An Apocalypse, a virus, and a Prophet

**X-Force Horizons**

**Chapter 9**

**An Apocalypse, a Virus, **

**and a Prophet**

I own nothing but ol' prophet himself, everything else either belongs to red witch, L170IE, and marvel comics. Heh.. really wasn't expecting to start this one off early but here I am.

* * *

When the Prophet returned to the inner sanctum of his master's home, an unnatural wind seemed to have come from out of no where. The smile still on his face still there, even though his charge was about to die he didn't let it bother him at all. After all he only cared about himself and lived to serve his master Apocalypse. Although it did bother him that he would have thoughts of self conservation when he was supposed to be in the service of his master in mind, body, and soul. And despite the fact that he knew his master had sent out the X-Man turned Horseman Famine, Prophet had gotten an ill feeling within the pit of his stomach and went out to retrieve the Virus himself. **_"I see you felt the urge to go against my wishes and got the boy yourself." _**At the sound of that cold voice, the Prophet froze in his place and actually feared turning towards his master to look him in the eyes.

"_**Well my Prophet, what do you have to say to your master?" **_

Slowly the one in question turned towards his master and gulped audibly. "M-m-master... I only had your best interests at heart! The fates had come to me in the form of an ill feeling in my stomach, please master I beg of you to believe me!" By the time he had gotten all of that out, he had lost all control of his body and he was cowering before his mighty lord.

Apocalypse regarded him closely for a moment before speaking. **_"And young Prophet, what did these fates tell you?" _**

And sensing his opportunity that he desperately needed he spoke. "They told me to check on the one known as Famine! That he was now ill and he required the utmost treatment that could only be given by our good doctor Essex!"

Speaking of Famine, the young horseman was laying a few feet away from the three and was unconscious. To many, it looked like he was the perfect picture of health now that he had become more then just a mere mutant. But within his mind a battle waged for control, one fought to regain the control that was stolen from him and the other fought to keep it from him. These two were Roberto DeCosta aka Sunspot and Famine: Horseman of Apocalypse. Roberto was on the verge of winning the control he desperately needed, even if it was for a short time so that he could return home and warn his loved ones. But fate was unkind to him in the form of Apocalypse's Prophet.

"_**I demand you tell me more before I take you to my dungeons and teach you the error of your ways, and you know you will wish you had never been born after experiencing it!" **_To a great many, it would seem that despite the fact that he had his chosen Prophet in his grasp, that torture for even him sounded like an experience that even Apocalypse himself would enjoy greatly.

"At once my master! When I arrived on the outer edges of the battle, Famine was arguing with himself and it seemed like his former self was fighting him. And I knew at once that I had to stop before he could succeed!" If there had ever been a more pathetic sight, The supposed former Crimson Warrior turned Prophet of Apocalypse would be it. Groveling at his master's feet in the hope he would not face any sort of torture that his master may give him.

"_**Your words disturb me my Prophet, they disturb me greatly. But if what you say is true then Essex will have to solve this problem before he can start on our Viral guest." **_Surprise and shock were strongly seen in his Prophet's face but he payed no attention too it.

"**_Essex! Come and retrieve Famine and the Viral one now! But first work on making sure that nothing can reverse your work on Famine, otherwise our work will be for naught! We must succeed!" _**

And from the shadows, the one known to some as Mr. Sinister and to others like Apocalypse was known as Dr. Essex. "Master your command is my wish, but I sense that your Crimson Prophet has something else he would like to say, wouldn't you agree boy?" A cold smile formed on his face and his teeth could be seen, making just about anyone who saw it shudder at the sight of his teeth and his smile.

Apocalypse looked towards Crimson and the boy shuddered in fear. "Yes master, there is a problem.. I have been feeling thoughts of self conservation and I feel it best be checked before it could get worse."

His master nodded at his words. **_"Very well then, go with the Doctor so that he may help with your problem, but first Essex, put the Viral one in a healing unit before he dies." _**Never let it be unheard that the ancient mutant still at least cared on some small level for those that served him.

They both nodded and the Prophet hauled Virus over his shoulder and followed Essex to his lab. Even though he had only been there a small number of times, the place still made his spine crawl. As they left, someone who had been silent the entire time made his presence known. He had long been in the service of his master Apocalypse, even after he had lost his very humanity and was forced to live as a man made of stone and sand of his beloved Egypt, and cursed with the gift of future sight. Which he would often craft figures or scenes of his visions to show what he had seen and feared to speak of. "It seems master that there is still many problems yet to be overcome." He spoke with a dry voice that also sounded like sand and stone being rubbed together.

"_**Yes, it would seem so Ozymandius, but I do have the utmost faith in the good doctor that he rectifies those problems. He knows he must or he will face my wrath." **_And like it had been a final law that would be set in place for many years, Ozymandius bowed in understanding and left his master to his own devices.

* * *

Whoa, looks like even Apocalypse has his problems! Stay tuned! 


	10. A Todd and Althea Moment

_**X-Force Horizons**_

_**Chapter 10**_

_**A Todd and Althea moment**_

_**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing but crimson prophet, even though he most likely won't show up in this chapter. Props to Marvel, the GI Joe creators, Red Witch, and L170IE. Oh yeah big props to RogueFanKC for her reviews. Sorry about the delay folks, been a little bit distracted with a certain fanfic site.

Instead of arriving smack dab in the middle of everyone back at the Joe Base, Althea brought Todd and herself to their room as she knew he would not want to deal with them after what he had more then likely killed Vincent James: aka The Virus. Althea is a beautiful woman who led the lead first created Government team known as the Misfits who were watched over by the anti-terrorists group known as G.I. Joe. Her father was Hector X. Delgado, but to a lot of others was known as Shipwreck. Despite his quirks of bar fighting, beer drinking, and being a general nuisance for everyone she loved him with all her heart. Her mom on the other hand she loathed with a passion that had stayed with her since she was a child. Pushing those thoughts aside, she concentrated on her lover's conflicted face. The room they shared was rather unique, due to the interests they held. Blues and greens lined the walls as well as various photographs of them and their family and friends through out the years. Along with a various assortment of odd things that Todd had managed to get a hold of over the years. Their room really complimented their styles as even their computer and table was a mix of blues, greens, and even a few reds and browns.

Her heart was soaring with immense feelings of relief, gratitude, and sadness. Relief that her Toddles had come out alive, gratitude that Virus was no longer around, and sadness that Todd had been forced to end the Tech Mutant's life in order to stay alive. _My Toddles wouldn't be going through this if Virus had just gotten the help he needed. _Came a sullen thought as she held Todd in her arms as he cried out his grief.

She knew deep in her heart that no words would help him at the moment, and that soothing sounds and holding him close to her would help him with his ordeal. She also knew with out a doubt that he greatly appreciated what she was doing for him. _I never want to go through something like that again.. _ Was a thought that had went through both of their heads unknowingly. Of course life wouldn't agree to that request as they knew something like that was liable to happen again.

Despite the physical pain he was, Todd's emotional pain was just as great and he would need all the support he could get to get through it. And Althea was already on that road to helping him. _Hopefully Virus will finally find some peace at last in the afterlife. _But with in his heart he knew the Tech mutant wouldn't as his soul had been stained with many acts that would greatly out balance any good he had done in his life time.

"Althea.. thank you.." And with that final sentiment he finally passed out. Althea looked down at him and kissed him softly on the lips and smiled at him, knowing that he would be alright soon enough with the help of his friends.

"No problem Toddles." Came her own reply as she held his sleeping form in her arms.

Sweet, is it not? Hope ya liked it. I am aware that it is short, but I figure that it's better that way.


	11. Chapter 11

**X-Force Horizons**

**Chapter 11**

**Problems for Prophet and Famine, **

**Virus' Healing,**

**and Lance's Fiance**

The disclaimer is I own nothing except for the Prophet and the Vicky character. Sheesh this has been a challenge to write.

* * *

**Apocalypse's Base: Sinister's Lab**

Deep within the hidden base of Apocalypse was the lab of one Mr. Sinister. A pale man with red eyes and razor sharp teeth. His choice of clothing was a purple suit that had a diamond in his chest. Despite the fact he had been wearing different variations of it for nearly a century and a half he never got tired of wearing them. Course living a long life it took him awhile to get tired of anything. He cared for no one but himself and his only passion in life was the advancement of science through any means necessary. And thanks to Apocalypse he was able to live such a long life and make his inhumane advancements. His eyes were laid upon his Master's pet Prophet who was in need of one of the chambers that was used to change any chosen mutant into something more. Gesturing for him to step inside after he had placed Famine in another of the Chambers and put Virus in a healing tank. Prophet quickly stepped inside. Ready to end his wondering thoughts of what he felt was disloyalty.

Typing in commands to start up part of the process that would make any mutant swear complete loyalty to Apocalypse. He noticed in the viewing screen of the chamber Famine was in that he was waking up and quickly realizing yet again what was going on. "No! I won't be taken over again! I am an X-Man! AN X-MAN!!" His cries were in vain as no one but Sinister and Prophet heard him, and neither were in a position to care about what he wanted.

Turning away from the Chambers and ignoring Famine's cries for help, he walked towards the healing tank that held Virus. _His hatred shall be molded to fit the Master's wishes. And then he __shall truly be__** DEATH..**_ In a lot of ways, it only seemed fitting that Virus became the Horseman of Death. But first he needed to be healed. Mr. Sinister, after finishing his thoughts typed in the sequence that started the Techno Mutant's road to recovery and into a Horseman of Apocalypse. Now that he no longer had to deal with those three, he turned his attention to his experiments, knowing it would be awhile before the Tank and the Chambers would finish with the Chosen ones of Apocalypse.

**Joe Base**

A week after the events of the Virus/Toad battle that finally ended a madman's lust and desire for all things Althea as well as making the World more machine like. Things were relatively quiet, and for a lot of folks, it was a rarity indeed. Todd while still not completely recovered from his fight and killing his opponent with a bomb, was making a steadying recovery back to normalcy. Or well as close to normalcy as he ever got. He had recently taken to wearing darker clothes, as he felt it was paying last respects to what he believed was now a dead man. He was making his way towards the Rec. Room and along side him was his Fiance: Althea Delgado, aka Wavedancer. Since his battle, Althea had been at his side helping his fragile state of mind. Of course she wasn't the only one but it seemed like the only person that was able to do much of anything was Althea herself. Her theory was that it was the power of their love that had done it but she wasn't about to share that one with anyone anytime soon. As some things were just personal.

The reason for why they were going to the Rec. Room was that Lance was finally gonna spill the beans on how he had met Vicky, and what exactly he did to get an obviously smart girl to fall for him. As they finally made it to the Rec. Room they saw Rina and Xi discussing battle tactics that they could improvise on or teach to those willing to learn. Her friendship with Xi was the best thing anyone could have hoped for as it had calmed her down considerably, as they both felt they understood one another seeing as how they were both created in a lab. While Rina had gained a strong liking for old country songs and learned the various country dancing styles, Xi on the other hand preferred the intricate art of Tap dancing to Disco music. Thanks to them, karaoke and dance competitions were banned at both Xavier's and the Pit. Also gave Xavier even bigger head aches and even a few more law suits due to Rina's temper when it came to public dance offs.

Rina's choice in clothing veered toward wearing cowboy country clothing, but she would only wear the hat during a competition. She also kept her hair in a ponytail and kept in very good shape. Even though she looked very pleasant to the naked eye of the male race, many of them were afraid of asking her out for fear of gaining the ire of her temper. Some felt that only Xi, were he fully a male could handle dating her and be able to deal with her temper and wanting to get into fights. Althea and Todd silently as they could sat down. Or well Todd sat down and Althea sat on him. Xi looked towards them and smiled. "It is good to see you are doing well Todd."

Rina then looked towards them as well. "Indeed it is, morale sunk even lower with out you around."

Todd smiled happily at them and could only think of one thing to say. "Thanks guys, I appreciate that a lot." Althea giggled and then started to kiss him.

Xi and Rina turned their attention away and went back to discussing battle tactics again. And attempting to ignore the two love birds. To Xi and Rina, both were fascinated that the two were still together after all these years. They rarely had any fights and when they did, things would often be random between them as no one knew if an explosion would be caused or out right blame games would be held. But at the end of it all, they always made up and it usually resulted in them having long make out sessions in their shared room. As the minutes passed on, others began to come into the room but it never really stopped Althea and Todd from making out. Eventually, the one they had all been waiting for had finally came in to the room along with his girlfriend Vicki. Lance looked around the room at everyone with a smile and headed to the only chair still available that everyone pretty much agreed to was for Lance. After he sat down, Vicki sat on his lap with a smile. "Soo... who wants to go first?" Lance asked smiling again.

"I'll go! How did you two meet!?" It was Kitty who first spoke and a few of the others in the room chuckled. Lockheed only puffed out smoke as he lazily sat on her lap.

"Well, during the second year of my trip, I was leaving a reservation I had been staying at for a few days. Good people, interesting customs, and they preferred to be called Kopeli. They are fiercely protective. Even learned a few things from the local Shamans that resided there. Anyways, here I was happily minding my own business when I felt a weight suddenly pressing into me. After I caught my breath, the weight got off me and offered me her hand. When I looked up, it felt like I was looking at an Angel, albeit a sad one, but nevertheless an angel." Vicki at that point was blushing while a majority of the girls were sighing over it. Although Dani had chosen to stay at the mansion in her room as she really wasn't wanting to join in on anything unless it had to deal with getting back Roberto.

Vicki then decided to take over. "Well, after I fell on him and helped him up. We introduced ourselves and taking a chance, I told him I came from another dimension. At first I was worried but when he took it seriously I wasn't worried anymore."

Lance went on from there. "I had decided to return to the Kopeli Reservation as they were the only signs of life in the area. The medical shaman there declared she wasn't hurt or anything and being such a nice guy I am, I asked her if she wanted to tag along with me to find a way back to her own dimension. So after staying for a few days with the Kopeli, we left and I had felt it was best to use the the mass device watch and get out of South America and come back to North America."

"As time went on, I started to lose hope that I wouldn't find a way back to my own dimension and to my boyfriend who was also a mutant. Although he's similar to the Hulk in a way as his other half has its own personality. And well more time went on and after six months of traveling with Lance, I came to realize I was here to stay and even started to have some feelings for him." She blushed a little at the memory of their first kiss, which coincidentally enough had help from the Coyote. She often found it amusing when the Coyote would bug Lance and never really hid it either.

Lance gave her a soft squeeze on her hand that he had been holding while smiling. "And well yeah, I had started to fall for her hard a few months before we had gotten together and I even felt guilty about it. But when she told me how she felt I was both relieved and guilty about it and even told her that much. Course she replied that it was something I was going to have to deal with and that Robert would have wanted it that way if the roles were reversed." Vicki was looking at him with a very loving look in her eyes.

"His proposal to me actually happened during a fight that was mildly amusing as the Coyote had managed to get free for awhile and did some pretty shocking things to the F.O.H chapter that was in a small little town in Alabama. Coincidentally, it also started up a new cult like following in Lance and the Coyote's honor. I'm not going to go into details as it is a little weird. But anyway, my darling love here got it into his head to propose to me while fighting with several F.O.H members and trying to keep himself from strangling Coyote who was singing Broadway tunes." Lance only scowled at the memory but it quickly left as she gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Although some of you may think I'm being selfish, I'm happy that things happened the way they did. Otherwise, I'd still be a single Shaman in Training with an annoying spirit guide who sounds like Pietro in my head." He chuckled at that while his father Spirit laughed.

"I am happy for you my son that you found someone on your journies, I do hope that meeting some of the tribes out there has helped in your Shaman training."

Lance smiled at him. "It has dad, it has helped a lot. When the time comes I feel I will be more then ready to pick up the mantle of Shaman." Spirit smiled proudly at him while the others nodded in a respective manner.

"The Kopeli tribe? A truly remarkable find you found Lance, I would love to either learn more about them from you or visit them myself." Beast was obviously excited and Lance smirked.

"Well Mr. McCoy, they may see you as a spirit of some kind but I'm sure they'll be happy to welcome you to their homes." Lance was completely honest with the blue furred man. As in fact some of the Tribesmen even had referred to Lance as a god of the Earth. Something he tried to deny a lot.

"I too am happy things happened the way they did." Vicki had been waiting for a chance to get that in and she got it. Then she proceeded to kiss Lance again but with more passion and much more longer.

After a minute or two of them making out, Lance pulled away and then looked at everyone else. So.. anymore questions?" He knew he had trapped his own self in that one but didn't really care.

For the rest of the night, he proceeded to answer questions, along with the help of Vicki. He once again gave a silent thanks to Lifeline for giving him a large amount of the pills he needed and a way to make them on his own if it was needed. He also felt that with him having returned things would get better but only with time.

* * *

I know that felt long winded and probably not as fulfilling as some might have hoped but hey I tried. Anyway, please leave a review and let me know what ya think. And coming up soon hopefully. She's conceited, she's annoying. Who is she you ask? Its the return of Starla! As well as angry green goliath! 


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except for Crimson, sorry about the long delay. Hopefully I won't do something like that again, but hey no promises. Life does have a habit of getting' in the way. Like for example.. a job.

* * *

**X-Force Horizons**

**Chapter 12**

**A Green Man,**

**his assistant,**

**and the Fat Lady Part 1**

* * *

**3 Miles out side of Little Rock, Arkansas**

In a bit of a lonely back road outside of Little Rock was a large house. Now not many ventured here on account of the weird noises that were heard. As well as the rumors that the Hulk himself was living there. No one ever saw his human or green self, and the only form of contact they did have with him was through his assistant, Starla 'Gossamyr' Vandermer. A good portion of the residents of Little Rock liked her due to her kind personality and witty use of come backs when dealing with the local mutant racists. Now, no one would ever actually think she used to be a vain self centered brat and she was quite happy they didn't know that. A year after she and Roberto had gone their separate ways, she didn't last very long on her own as she had thought she could get by on her looks when she needed something. Suffice it to say, after being on her own and seeing the harshness that life could bring to someone like her. It really changed her entire outlook on life as well as her attitude. Granted she still had a few personality quirks from her old self pop in every now and then but old habits were hard to kill. She could have gone back to the X-Men, but she knew they would never really accept her after she had basically betrayed them. She had actually tried to go back to her family but after being forcibly removed from the property she realized she then fully realized she was on her own.

The first 5 years of her being on her own she considered to be the time of Hell. And due to the many things she learned it really did help the really troubled kids that she sometimes talked too. Now she knew that her boss payed really well but she needed something of her own and it was helping troubled kids. Her boss thought it to be a wonderful thing and so did the kids and their parents. Although if you told any of this to the X-Men, former New Mutants, as well as the Misfits they would probably laugh in your face and say she was only faking. But that's something for another time. Starla was on her way back from the town and was bringing back a few supplies that they were needing. Now she loved Bruce like a father but there was just some things she could do with out concerning him. His turning into the Hulk is one, but his love for Opera was another. There was only so much she could take of a woman doing whatever it was at the top of her lungs. As well as his analogies he would sometimes use with the Fat Lady. Starla was on her way down to the basement that Bruce used as a lab. She was bringing him his favorite; cooked turkey sandwich with ketchup on it. "Hey Doc, I've got your lunch here." She called down to him as she was making the final steps down the stairs.

Bruce's otherwise concentrated face turned into a large smile at the sound of her voice and her announcement of lunch. He was rather hungry and a cooked turkey sandwich was one of the best sources of food you could get for lunch. Well in his opinion anyway. Helped that his green alter ego even loved the stuff. Which for him and his green self, agreeing on anything was a rarity in itself. He stopped what he was doing and fully gave his attention to Starla. He walked towards her and gave her a warm smile and then took a sandwich off the plate she was carrying his sandwiches on after they had got close enough. "So Doc, how goes everything?" She asked with a smile.

He gave her yet another warm smile and after swallowing a bite he answered her. "Its going slow but good, as long as nothing happens to prevent me from going further I should be just fine." Bruce then silently hoped that he hadn't jinxed himself after saying that, course Starla too thought the same thing.

**Bayville**

Over at the Xavier Mansion, while morale had gotten a boost with the return of Lance things were still in a negative area. Kitty had finally got Dani to come out of her room to join the others, but quite a few could tell she was wanting to be up in her room but Kitty refused to listen to what anyone said and kept on trying to get Dani to cheer up a little. Kitty was currently in the front room and was looking at some of the pictures that were on the walls, when one group photo caught her eye. The reason being was that it had Starla in it. She felt a little sadness over how Starla had turned out and which resulted in her abandoning them. _I wonder where you are now Starla? _Of course if anyone had told her that Starla was working for Bruce Banner she would probably laugh loudly at that. Recalling that Starla had a knack for easily annoying people.

Meanwhile in Dani's room, Dani herself was currently burying her face in her pillow crying again. She was really missing Roberto and it was like a huge piece of herself was missing with him gone. Due to her being drowned in her sorrows, she failed to notice a faint flash of light go through the room and the mist that seemed to be gathering in one area of the room. The mist was forming none other then The Crimson Prophet himself. His upgrades had given him the gift of teleportation in the form of mists. Granted his powers could have later on given him that ability after more training in his skills. Although in the mists, slight electrical arcs could be seen. A smirk was on his face as he observed the weeping girl. He had never cared for the girl at all while he was on the team with her and still didn't care for her. He was also very glad he didn't have any more thoughts of protecting his own self anymore. It was.. troublesome to say the least. His Master had sent him here to gain her allegiance, knowing it would work as the girl loved her boyfriend deeply and would most likely do anything to either have him back or just be with him. "Hello Danielle.. it has been awhile." His voice startled her out of her sorrows and looked at him in shock and slight fear.

"C-Crimson? W-why are you here?" _And what's with the new look? _She wondered to herself.

He smirked again and came closer to her. "My dear Danielle, I am here at the request of my Master to ask you to join us."

Her eyes widened and she also found her self silently wondering who his 'master' was. "What does he want with me?" She was also wondering why this person wanted her to join them. Not that she would, seeing as how she was loyal to Xavier's cause.

Inside he was smiling widely and knew that his answer would be the clencher. "Because he only wants you to be happy. For you see.. Young Roberto is with him and is actually quite happy serving as one of his Generals. And he feels that the both of you would greatly benefit from the other if you came to be with him."

Dani's heart fluttered a bit at the mention of Roberto, but at the same time she was scared that something had happened to him. "What do you mean he's a general? And who's your master?" She had gotten up off the bed and was walking towards him and starting to glare at him.

"My Master is the glorious_**Apocalypse. **_And Young Roberto serves him as the Horseman Famine." Here it was, the moment of truth to see what she would do after finding out this.

"**WHAT!?!?****YOU WORK FOR THAT SADISTIC MADMAN!?" **She shrieked loudly and went to deck him in the face, only for him to quickly move out of the way.

She lunged at him again, but this time he caught her fist and she quickly fell to her knees groaning in pain due to the strength and electrical currents he was using on her hand. "Be grateful girl that I placed a barrier that prevents any of your friends from hearing us. Otherwise I would just kill you now."

Dani's reply was a whimper of pain. "If you wish to be with him again, say the word and you will be with him. But you will also surrender to the rule of My Master and become one of his Horsemen."

He let go of her hand and crouched down on one knee and raised her face by her chin. "I shall give you some time to think it over. But really, I would think it would be worth it to lose your free will to be with the man you love." An evil smirk had graced his features yet again. And just as quickly as he had come in, he left but before doing so ended his barrier.

Dani once more found herself crying, not knowing if she should go to the Professor or keep it to herself. _Oh... what should I do!? I love Roberto but do I love him enough to lose my free will? _She wailed mentally in her head. And briefly she found herself hoping that the Professor hadn't heard her.

**Apocalypse's Base**

Crimson soon found himself back at his Master's base and the smirk still hadn't left his face. He quickly took off in the direction of his Master's personal chambers. _That.. was a very delightful experience to have. I __**hope**__something like that happens again. _He found himself chuckling in a rather sadistic way.

Once entering Apocalypse's personal chambers. He quickly went to one knee and bowed to show his respect to his Lord. Sensing that someone was behind him, Apocalypse turned around and gave what passed for a smile to his Prophet. "I take that it went rather well for you my Prophet?"

Crimson looked up at his Master and smiled. "Yes, My master it rather well. But I do not know yet if she will join us. As the fates have yet to tell me."

Surprisingly, Apocalypse wasn't that mad. He knew it would take time and did feel hopeful that she would become one of his Horsemen. "That.. bodes well for us my Prophet." He then returned his attention to his viewing screen. On it showed the inside of a house. One that housed Starla and Bruce.

Another smile snaked its way to his lips. _**Soon.. I shall have even you and your power in my hands Hulk. Soon.. **_He laughed knowing that once the Hulk was in his control, he would be truly unstoppable.

* * *

Whoo! Got this done! Hopefully I will have the next one out soon. And will Dani deny the offer? Or has her love for Roberto truly blinded her? Find out next time! 


End file.
